


Forged Seduction

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, F/F, Havens of Sirion, Noldo/Sinda Relationship, Sex in a Smithy, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Evranin surprises Gereth in the smithy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash_kink prompt: Evranin/Gereth, sex in a smithy.

Working alone one evening in the town smithy, light laughter from behind was the only warning Gereth had before hands descended over her eyes. "Guess who?"

She set her hammer down on the table beside her, and pretended to contemplate the question. "I'm not sure? Could it be that pretty nursemaid of Earendil's, what's her name? Meleth?" 

An indignant snort resounded from behind her. "Wrong nurse," Evranin said with an air of mock scorn. "But if you'd rather have Meleth, I can go and let her know." 

Withdrawing her hands from Gereth's eyes, Evranin made as if to turn, but Gereth spun around and grabbed her wrist. "Don't go, fair nurse!" 

Evranin, birdlike, cocked her head with a smile. "Are you planning to make it worth my while to stay?" 

"Don't I always?" Gereth said, pulling her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning in to kiss her. 

"Hmm, perhaps," Evranin said, right before their mouths met. 

For all Gereth was the taller and stronger of the two, Evranin could make her knees go weak with a single kiss, and she knew it. Before long Gereth was leaning back against the forge table to stay upright, holding Evranin in her arms, Evranin's legs wrapped around her waist. 

Gereth spun around, setting Evranin down on the table, and Evranin drew back a little to settle herself between the forge tools. "Not bad so far, smith, but surely a degenerate Noldo like yourself is practiced in all the arts of love, and must demonstrate them to an innocent Sinda maiden, before I decide if you are worth my time, or if I should leave you to the company of those like yourself." 

Gereth gave Evranin her best gap-toothed, wide smile. (She'd lost a tooth in battle years before, defending Evranin and Elwing on their way to Sirion.) "I would not want to set the crime of seducing an innocent Sinda maiden to the fault of the Noldor," she said, all the while pressing kisses to Evranin's fair throat and slowly sliding her hands up beneath Evranin's gown. 

"Against the crimes the Noldor have already committed, what's one seduction more or less?" Evranin sounded breathless and was arching up into Gereth's hands. "Put your mouth on me, Noldo." 

"As my lady wishes." Gereth dropped to her knees, sliding Evranin's gown up to her thighs. "I see you came prepared," she said, noting the lack of undergarments. 

"Only for you," Evranin whispered softly, all her make-believe scorn gone in a moment. Gereth leaned in with a grin, parting the lips of her quim and licking a long wet stripe upward, pausing at her clitoris to flick and tease it. Evranin let out a soft wail and sank back on the table, holding her dress above her thighs, her long fingers clenching in the fabric as Gereth licked her, light and quick at first, then interspersing with long, deep strokes over her clit. Above her, on the table, Evranin cried out, soft gasps and moans betraying how much she loved what Gereth was doing. Evranin tasted like the scent of sea breezes in the warm summer days, of salt and hope, of tears and sweat, and remembered, renewed dreams. 

All too soon, Evranin let go of her dress and clutched at Gereth's hair instead, arching up into her mouth, trying to get closer, to get _more_ , Gereth obliged, pressing as close as she could, licking over Evranin's clit in a steady rhythm, until Evranin gave a final gasping sob and dropped back limply, pulsing against her, thighs squeezing Gereth's ears. 

After a moment, Gereth stood up, shoving her tools aside to make space (some of them clattered to the ground), and collapsed down on the table next to a panting Evranin. "Feeling seduced, sweetheart?" she said.

Evranin arched an eyebrow. "Hmm, you'll do, Noldo," she said, and rolled over, climbing atop Gereth, her rumpled skirts falling around her. She leaned down to kiss her. "That was good for a start."


End file.
